Paula
Paula (ポーラ) is a Hachishaku-sama that appears in Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online. Originating from island, Paula joined the liminal exchange program and immediately became infatuated with the homestay host. Appearance Paula is a 8-ft tall woman of slim build with a ghostly pale complexion. She is dressed in a flowing white sundress with no bra, a white wide-brimmed hat, and white sandals and gloves. Her long black hair with white ends flows freely and reaches down to her ankles. Personality A stalker girl who has a fixation with her homestay host, Paula is a devoted and possessive woman who more than willingly offers herself to her homestay host. She gets upset if she feels that she is being ignored or neglected. Tall and a bit of a klutz, she tends to trip over her own feet from time to time, and usually with her homestay host caught beneath her. Possibly as a hold-over from her race's past status as fertility spirits for children, Paula loves having her body touched and explored. She is quite fond of her large breasts and her long hair, possibly as children often find such things intriguing and often desire to see and touch them. She also seems to have an active breast-feeding/nursing fetish and will frequently offer her homestay host the opportunity to lay in her lap and feed/nurse from her breasts after dinner (7pm). Skills and Traits Physical Traits= *'Hachishaku-sama Physiology': **'Hachishaku-sama Height:' A Hachishaku-sama typically stands at around 242.4 cm (approximately 7'9" ½) in height. **'Monotone Voice:' As is common with their race, a Hachishaku-sama's voice is surprisingly deep for a woman and it never changes from it's monotone inflection, even if her mood changes. **'Extreme Shotacon:' Hachishaku-samas are well known for their infatuation and unrestrained sexual desire for adolescent and preadolescent boys (ages 9-17), although nobody really knows the reason why they desire them. Many unexplained disappearances of young boys have been attributed to Hachishaku-samas. **'Iconic Sound:' Hachishaku-samas have a deep iconic laugh that sounds like "Po, po, po, po, po...". They usually emit this sound when they are near and are about to catch their prey. **'Sound Mimicry:' Hachishaku-samas can mimic the sounds and voices of other people, which they use to lure their prey away from safety. **'Obsessive Curse:' Once a Hachishaku-sama likes a boy, she will never forget him and always attempt to lure him into her grasp regardless of time or distance between them. Even if the boy grows into an adult she will still remember him and attempt to make him hers. **'Hypnotism:' Hachishaku-samas are said to be able to hypnotise people into desiring to be with them if they look into their eyes. **'Appearance Alteration:' Hachishaku-samas can alter their appearance and be perceived differently depending on who is looking at them. **'Sexual Libido': As fertility spirits, Hachishaku-samas have a hyper strong libido that leads to the active pursuit of sex and an eager openness to all things sexual. **'Continuous Lactation': A Hachishaku-sama's breasts constantly produce breast milk. Presumably, the Hachishaku-sama's breasts become steadily more swollen and heavier in weight if the breast milk they continuously produce is not periodically discharged. As this causes pain and discomfort, the Hachishaku-sama will periodically seek to discharge their breast milk either through physically milking their breasts and nipples by hand, drawing the milk from their breasts utilizing a Breast Pump, or they will seek to engage someone in drawing the milk from their breasts through breastfeeding. |-|Skills and Statistics= |width="40%"| |width="25%"| Acquired: Limited Gacha 31/8/2016 - 12/9/2016 |} Zoological Classification Hachishaku-sama (八尺様, lit. Ms. Eight-shaku-tall) (Hasshaku-sama) are a humanoid liminal species known for their considerable height (242.4cm), a distinctive laugh ("Po, po, po, po"), and a love for white clothing and sun hats. According to Japanese urban legend, Hachishaku-sama are spiritual entities that are quite fond of male children between the ages of ages 9 and 17 and will stalk and abduct, or otherwise possess, them within the span of several days. Trivia *Paula's name is derived from her species' signature laugh "Po, po, po..." *Paula was first introduced to the game alongside Sya Hu and Nana on August 31st, 2016. *As Hachishaku-samas desire children, it is unknown why Paula has developed a fixation on her homestay host, who is presumably an adult or at least older than what a Hachishaku-sama would usually find appealing. *A "Shaku" is an old unit of length used in historic Japan. 1 shaku in modern measurements is approximately 30.3 cm. *It is said that spiritual wards such as piles of pure salt, talismans and amulets can temporarily protect a Hachishaku-sama's prey from the Hachishaku-sama, but only temporarily. *One theory states that the Hachishaku-sama was once a divine spirit of child fertility who, on the parents' behest, introduced pubescent and prepubescent boys to sex by seducing and fornicating with them, taking the potent life energy that the children's bodies emit during sex as tribute. As a fertility spirit she used sex and sexual pleasure to guide a boy's sexual development; encouraging them to explore their developing bodies and urges with her and teaching them everything there was to know about sex and sexuality. As a result of her influence the boys she taught developed into strong and well-balanced men both physically and emotionally. However, come the onset of Christianity in Japan and the rendering of all things sexual as taboo and forbidden, the Hachishaku-sama became shunned and forgotten. Resentful of her neglection, the Hachishaku-sama eventually became a lonely, malevolent spirit who now preys on boys who are on the cusp of their sexual development; hunting, abducting, seducing and eventually killing them over the span of a few days. *Another theory states that Hachishaku-sama is the ghost of a mother who lost her child, which is why she now kidnaps children in a bid to find or at least replace her missing child. *Paula is not the only homestayer to form a fixation with her homestay host, the Undine Dina and the Pan Faun Sharon also desire to be with the homestay host "'till death". References Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:Female Category:High Rare MonMusu Category:Monsters